1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a stretchable display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various display devices such as TVs, laptop PCs, tablet PCs, and mobile phones have become widely used.
A next-generation display device such as a stretchable display device has been developed recently.